


Blood Brothers

by tylerpuke



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerpuke/pseuds/tylerpuke
Summary: joshler fic based off the song blood brothers by nicole dollanganger





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> first time actually writing and publishing smth ... kinda just had fun w this i dont rlly know what im doing.  
//left out the last part of the song cus i didnt rlly feel like writing that out

Josh and Tyler were going to spend a night together in a motel. Just the two of them. Nobody to bother them or interrupt them; they were finally together. Josh tells Tyler to sit on the bed with him.

“Come here. I want to do this with you.”

Tyler does as Josh orders and he sits down right next to him. Looking into his eyes; he can’t help but see avidity and want, and he’s eager to know what’s about to happen next. 

“Give me your arm.”

Ty put his arm out and he’s met with immediate burning pain. Josh had cut his arm open, and before his eyes he’s doing the same to himself now. Tyler saw the younger boys’ skin part; like petals on blossoming flowers. It was beautiful. Blood was dripping down their arms now. Josh leans forward to grab Tyler’s arm and he presses the cut to his. The blood intertwines with one another and Tyler watches with admiration but he doesn’t notice that Josh has been looking directly at him almost the entire time. 

“We’re blood brothers now. Now, a part of me is always going to live in you. I will love all of your demons because now they are mine too.”

~

Josh watched Tyler’s hair fall out. He lifts up a now ill Tyler and kisses his scalp. 

“I know how you’ve been feeling, dear. I know that you are trying to kill yourself but I’ll never let you do it. Ever.”

They’re blood brothers now. Their bodies have become one. Josh wanted to take care of Ty forever. He would eat when Tyler would starve himself and he’ll lick his wounds and kiss him on the mouth. 

Tyler always would repeat to himself what Josh said to him on the night when they were in the motel together. On his sickest and weakest days he would repeat it to himself in his head over and over again. 

“We’re blood brothers now. Now, a part of me is always going to live in you. I will love all of your demons because now they are mine too.”


End file.
